


The Santa Clause 8 : Les jumelles

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: The Santa Clause et Gotham City [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Harley Quinn est enceinte, Bernard et Noëlla viennent fêter le Nouvel An, Jack Frost s'est trouver une petite amie et Papy Joker... toujours fidèle à lui même en faite...





	1. Le chocolat du Père Noël

**Author's Note:**

> En avant pour une nouvelle aventure de Bernard, Noëlla, le Joker, Harley et le seul ! L'inénarrable ! Le sourdingue ! PAPY JOKER !  
> Le Dr House en guest star.  
> Et désolée une fois de plus pour fautes.

Laissons passer un certain temps après le mariage du Joker et d'Harley Quinn. Combien de temps ? Et bien allez donc demander au Père Temps je suis sûr que lui pourra vous le dire.

Nous étions au mois de décembre Noël était passé, il était bien seize heure au Pôle Nord et Noëlla dans les couloirs portait sur un plateau le chocolat chaud du Père Noël. Parfois cette tâche revenait à Judith, parfois à Abby, d'autre fois à Noëlla. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas de quitter un peu les cuisines et c'était aussi une occasion de voir Bernard quelques minutes.

La jeune elfe frappa à la porte des appartements privés du Père Noël.

« Entrez »

Elle ouvrit la porte et reprit correctement son plateau à deux mains. Cela lui faisait toujours un petit effet bizarre de venir ici. Après tout elle était qu'elle le veuille ou non la fille de l'ancien Père Noël et la décoration général des appartements privés de l’homme en rouge n'avait que peu changer. Ce décor où elle avait grandit, jouer, fait les quatre cents coups, brûler la moquette, dessiner sur le papier peint, s'était engueuler un nombre incalculable de fois avec ses parents.

La Mère Noël semblait absente, cependant Scott Calvin le Père Noël était assit à son bureau, Bernard debout à coté de lui vérifiant tranquillement une liste.

Scott- Ah Noëlla.  
Noëlla- Votre chocolat chaud Père Noël.

Elle échangea un regard et un sourire complice avec son elfe et s'avança vers le bureau pour y déposer le plateau et tendre sa tasse à son patron.

Une rayure sur le bureau présent ici depuis quelques siècles la fit sourire en coin. C'est elle qui l'avait fait étant enfant. Elle avait mit tout autour des coussins pour se faire une forteresse et sa forteresse c'était la banque de Nothing Gulch dans le Far West. Et avec sa carabine à plomb elle tirait sur ses peluches qui voulait voler le magot. On peut dire qu'avec le Joker les rôles s'étaient drôlement inverser plus tard.

Scott sirota son chocolat.

Scott- C'est Judith qui l'a fait non ?  
Noëlla- Oui, mais elle avait à faire alors c'est moi qui vous l'ai apporter.

Bernard avait replonger le nez dans une liste de jouets.

Bernard- Père Noël et pour la production des prochains ours en peluches parlant vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait...  
Scott- Laisse moi finir mon chocolat. Nous avons encore le temps avant le prochain Noël et c'est les vacances pour nous à présent. D'ailleurs vous avez quelque chose de prévu tout les deux ?


	2. Jack Frost a une copine !

L'Elfe Numéro Un rangea la liste en soupirant et leva les yeux vers Noëlla à la question de son patron.

Noëlla- Et bien... nous comptons aller à Gotham, Harley arrive au terme de sa grossesse.  
Scott- Je vois... vous allez encore jouer les gangsters tout les deux.

L'homme en rouge sourit en lançant cette remarque, faisant allusion à quelques escapades Gothamienne du couple d'elfes qui leurs avaient valus quelques déboires et même un court passage télé lors qu'une course-poursuite en voitures lors du mariage du Joker et Harley Quinn.  
Bernard grimaça.

Bernard- Si ça pouvait être un peu plus calme cette fois-ci.  
Noëlla- De toute façon avec Harley enceinte, c'est sûr que mon frère s'est un peu calmer. C'est pour ça qu'il a hâte qu'elle accouche.

Tout les trois partagèrent un rire. Carole la Mère Noël entra dans la pièce vêtue d'une robe rouge très longue et de son écharpe blanche et rouge rayée, la mine des plus amusée.

Carole- Scott tu connais la dernière ?  
Scott- Non mais je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

La Mère Noël au passage salua rapidement les deux elfes et devant le bureau à coté de Noëlla éclata de rire.

Carole- Jack Frost est casé !  
Scott- Cloches de Noël ! Quoi ?  
Bernard- Quoi ?  
Noëlla- Sans déconner ? Avec qui ?

Tous avaient ouvert des yeux ronds à cette nouvelle. Carole calma son rire.

Carole- Avec une fée des neiges une certaine Periwinkle. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.  
Noëlla- Oh bah putain ! Euh... pardonnez moi.

Tout les regards, surprit puis amusés s'étaient soudainement tourner sur la jeune elfe qui avait porter ses mains devant sa bouche. Son passé à Gotham City lui avait laisser des marques.

Scott- Mais d'où vient cette info ?  
Carole- Mère Nature me l'a dit il y a à peine une heure dans le jardin d'hiver du Pôle. Tu sais elle venait vérifier les nouvelles plantations et en discutant elle m’a annoncer la nouvelle.  
Scott- Pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle !


	3. Les commères du Pôle Nord

Un peu plus tard Noëlla repartait vers les cuisines la tasse vide sur son plateau qu'elle déposa et courut ensuite directement à la salle de repos où était Judith et Abby.

Noëlla- Les filles ! J'ai une nouvelle ! Vous allez jamais l'croire !  
Judith- Curtis est devenu intelligent ?  
Abby- Oh ça suffit les blagues sur Curtis !  
Judith- ça va tu es sortie à peine quelques temps avec lui, tu n'as pas à le défendre tout le temps.  
Noëlla- Déconnez pas les filles c'est sur Frost.  
Judith- Quoi il a inventer l'eau chaude ?  
Abby- Mais va t'acheter des blagues !  
Noëlla- Et bien les filles... Jack Frost... ce sac à gèle c'est casé !  
Judith et Abby- NOOON ?  
Noëlla- Siii ! C'est Mère Nature qui l'a dit à la Mère Noël dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle est venue le dire au Père Noël alors que je lui apportais son chocolat.  
Judith- Ah bin ça alors ! Et avec qui il est ?  
Noëlla- Une fée des neiges, Periwinkle qu'elle s'appelle y paraît.  
Abby- Une fée ? Une petite fée ?  
Noëlla- Apparemment. J'avoue que j'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi ?

Abby rougit presque.

Abby- Et bien Jack à taille humaine non ? Alors avec une fée pour petite copine... comment qui vont faire pour... enfin vous savez bien pour... OH PIS ZUT VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS !

Les deux autres elfes éclatèrent de rire.

Judith- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question.  
Noëlla- Oh vu la taille de sa petite stalactite pour une fée ça devrait aller.  
Abby- Euh... c'est pas plutôt les stalagmites qui monte?  
Noëlla- Ouais mais lui pour le peu que ça monte...

Les trois lutines explosèrent de rire.

Abby- Oh arrête il est Légendaire quand même.  
Noëlla- Tu sais ça veut rien dire. Ça reste un homme et comme dit ma pote Ivy « les hommes c'est comme la neige, on sait jamais combien de centimètres on va avoir ni combien de temps elle va tenir ». Pour Jack je pense que cette phrase marche deux fois plus.

A nouveaux les trois amies eurent un fou rire. Un toussotement les firent se retourner vers la grande porte où Bernard était adosser contre l'encadrement.

Bernard- J'en apprend tout les jours sur Ivy.

Les deux lutines laissèrent le couple pour s'en retourner à leurs tâches et bientôt l'Elfe Numéro Un était assit sur un des long canapé sa chérie sur ses genoux et tout les deux échangeaient plusieurs baisers. Noëlla finit par poser la tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui lui caressait distraitement ses cheveux blond.

Noëlla- N'empêche tu te rends compte ? Jack casé ?  
Bernard- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier... l'anniversaire de tes 16 ans, quand tu te cachait sous les tables pour l'éviter.  
Noëlla- Oh non c'était pas hier. Dire qu'il ne faisait ça que pour voler Noël.  
Bernard- Oui et même jusque Gotham.  
Noëlla- M'en parle pas. Tu te souviens quand il avait enlever Harley ?  
Bernard- Cette furie ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas aussi maso qu'ton frère.

Le couple se mit à rire de bon coeur. Bernard fit basculer Noëlla sous lui.

Bernard- Tu sais le Père Noël n'aura pas besoin de moi avant une bonne demi-heure et là nous ne sommes pas très loin de notre petite cachette.  
Noëlla-... Hummm... pourquoi pas... Ah non attend !  
Bernard- Quoi ?

L'ex humaine repoussa son elfe vers le dossier du canapé et se releva.

Noëlla- Faut que j'appelle Harley pour la prévenir de Jack ! Au passage je passe par l'Elfirmerie prévenir ta sœur !

Noëlla s'en alla en courant laissant son mari seul.  
Bernard se redressa contre le dossier en s'étirant et lâcha un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Son petit frère entra à son tour.

Joey- Dit elle est vrai la nouvelle ? Jack Frost s'est trouver une fée ?  
Bernard- De où tu sais ça toi ?  
Joey- Bin y paraît que c'est Mère Nature qui l'a dit à la Mère Noël, qui l'a dit au Père Noël, qui l'a dit à Noëlla, qui l'a dit à Judith, qui l'a dit à Marvin, qui l'a dit à Sacha, qui l'a dit à Grésille qui me la dit. Alors comme t'es quand même Elfe Numéro Un j'venais te demander si c'était vrai.

Le plus âgé se leva en grommelant. Et oui même le Pôle Nord avait ses commères.


	4. Les futurs parents

A Gotham c'était l'après Noël, les gens préparaient le Nouvel An faisant à nouveau le plein de courses pour une nouvelle orgie de nourriture, les policiers qui ne songeaient qu'à profiter de leurs familles, les escrocs qui proposaient de magnifiques cadeaux qui se casseraient ou serait périmés d'ici la galette des rois et Batman se disait comme tout les ans qu'il lui fallait un nouveau bat-costume chauffant pour éviter de se geler ses bat-couilles dehors. En attendant il mettait le chauffage à fond dans sa batmobile.  
Bref... La nouvelle année approchait et la neige couvrait toujours la ville.

Le Joker venait de rentrer à son repaire et rejoint Harley dans la cuisine. Enceinte de huit mois la criminelle avait dut se résoudre à ces temps-ci ne plus accompagner son poussin dans les divers braquages, pour la sécurité du bébé... des bébés ! Puisque c'est des jumelles qui avaient été vu sur l'échographie. Au grand dam du Joker qui dans un élan légèrement machiste aurait bien voulu un héritier.

Le psychopathe posa sur la table deux petits pyjamas de bébé de couleur rouge.

Joker- Tiens j'ai trouver ça pour les petites.  
Harley- Oh Poussiiin ! C'est trop trop trop chouuu !

Le Joker soupira lorsque sa femme le serra dans ses bras. Avec ce qu'elle avait dans le bide il ne pouvait la maltraité correctement ! Il l'éloigna tout de même en tirant sur une de ses couette.

Joker- Bon ça va oui ! J'peux pu respirer !  
Harley- AH ET TU T'EN PLAINS ? MOI J'AI L'AIR D'UNE BALEINE ! JE FAIS DEUX METRES JE SUIS FATIGUEE ! J'ARRETE PAS DE BOUFFER ! MA POITRINE ME FAIS MAL ! ET J'SUIS ALLER PISSER AU MOINS 50 FOIS DEPUIS S'MATIN !

Depuis quand Harley lui tenait autant tête ? Depuis son 3eme mois de grossesse, depuis les crises hormonales et les sautes d'humeurs. Et le psychopathe supportait.  
S'était-il ramolli avec le temps ? Où aimait-il vraiment Harley à ce point ? Il se savait fou mais pas à ce point là.

La criminelle se figea soudain.

Harley- Poussin...  
Joker- Quoi ?  
Harley- J'ai faim !

Elle éclata en sanglots, son mari soupira et grommela avant de la faire asseoir sur la chaise de cuisine et ouvrit le frigo qu'il vida presque de son contenue et déposa tout sur la table devant Harley qui se jeta sur les sardines et la confiture de fraise.

Harley- Y reste du nutella ?

Le Joker ouvrit un des placard et donna le pot presque vide à sa psychopathe qui lui fit remarquer qu'il aller falloir faire des courses.


	5. Liste de course a Gotham

L'air abattu le plus grand criminel de Gotham ouvrit la fenêtre et appela plusieurs de ses sbires.

Joker- JOHNNY ! ET TOI ! PIS TOI LA-BAS ! VOUS FILEZ BRAQUER UNE SUPERETTE ! DU NUTELLA, DES PETITS SUISSES...  
Harley- Du pain.  
Joker- DU PAIN, DU FROMAGE DE CHEVRE ET UNE VOLAILLE BIEN GROSSE POUR CE SOIR.  
\- J'croyais qu'il l'avait épouser la grosse volaille...

PAN

Le Joker tapota des doigts le châssis de son autre main il tenait toujours son revolver.

Joker- Johnny tu jettera le corps à l'égout pour Killer Croc. Et si personne n'a plus de commentaire à faire...  
Johnny- Euh... et pour les layettes ?  
Joker- On va pas en entasser quinze tonnes non plus ! ALLER FILEZ !  
\- Quand j'pense qu'on nous envoie braquer des épiceries...

N'ayant pas vu d'où venait le commentaire, le psychopathe rangea son arme et prit un bâton de dynamite sur le meuble, sortit un briquet de sa poche pour allumer la mèche avant de lancer l'explosif en direction de ses hommes de main qui partirent en courant.

Joker- ET QUE CA SAUTE !

BAOUUUMMM

Le Joker s'assit en face d’Harley, elle le dégouttait presque avec ses mélanges de nourriture bizarre. Puis il jugea la taille du ventre qu'elle avait pris... effectivement il avait épouser une grosse volaille ! Il se mit à rire bêtement.

Harley- Quoi ?  
Joker- Rien.

Le son de la voiture de ses sbires qui démarrait lui fit un instant tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Joker- Merde j'aurai du leur dire de prendre Papy avec. Ça lui aurait fait une petite sortie.

La femme enceinte entama un yaourt aux fruit tout en mangeant une part de camembert.

Harley- Oh j't'ai pas dit mon Poussin j'ai eu un coup de fil de Noëlla.  
Joker- Et alors ? Toujours dans les marmites du gros rouge ?  
Harley- Non elle m’a parler de Jack Frost. Tu savais toi qui s'était trouver une petite amie ? C'est trop choupinou ! J'suis tellement contente pour lui.  
Joker- QUOI ?  
Harley- Oui il est avec une fée des neiges, Periwinkle. J'me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble.

Le psychopathe se releva pour se servir un verre d'alcool, il fallait fêter ça !

Depuis son mariage il avait fait la paix avec Jack et ils avaient même commis quelques pillages pour s'amuser ensemble.  
Le Personnage Légendaire se cachant dans une armure et envoyant ses rayons glacés par des armes factices qui avaient poser de sacrés casses-têtes à Batman.  
Frost agissant sous le pseudonyme de Mister Freeze pour ne pas se faire engueuler du Conseil.

Le Joker leva son verre.

Joker- Ce flo-CON dès que j'le vois y me paye une tournée ! Il aurait pu prévenir quand même !

Harley Quinn rit la bouche pleine...

Joker- Et y arrive bientôt Berny et Noëlla ?  
Harley- Oui d'ici quelques jours, ils viennent pour Nouvel An ta oublier ?  
Joker- Sûr qu'on les auras jamais à Noël ! Ha ha ha !

Evidemment avec leur travail...


End file.
